To Kill A Mockingjay
by Lii and Eii
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Haymitch and a new friend leave the districts in hope of finding a new start. Continuation of Mockingjay. I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD! By Lii
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this takes after Katniss goes back to 12. Peeta hasn't come back yet. This is something new I'm trying! It's my continuation of Mockingjay!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I'm not that awesome…**

**So read and enjoy! -Lii**

Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. Every second felt like eternity. I've never before felt that time had so much power. In the end, time is all that matters. Without it, there would be no memories, no future.

Without it, there would be no war. I would still have a sister, a best friend and a father.

The war has been over for a while. But I'm fighting my own right now. The war against myself.

I shouldn't be alive. I should be the one dead, not Prim.

Because once a person has taken someone's life, they have no business to be alive themselves.

I stared at the fire. It ate away at the air. Fire used to be my symbol, and along with the mockingjay, it caused the revolution. Who knew a symbol could hold so much power.

_Katniss Everdeen. The girl who was on fire._

Ironic, since fire took my sisters life.

The fire cracked in the stone fireplace. With every flicker, I felt a pain grow inside of me. Pain that could only be soothed with the knowledge that there's someone out there who loves me.

Guess I'll have to keep burning.

There was a knock at the door. And I didn't care who was behind it.

"What, don't tell me the Mockingjay lost her ability to sing?" says Haymitch, walking into the room. He's hardly around anymore. No reason why he should be, either. Banned from District 13, just like me.

"I never sang," I say back. My voice was hoarse from the lack of use.

He chuckled. "Of course you did! All the birds fell silent to hear you."

"That was my father, Haymitch." There was no will power left in me to stand up or fight him. All of it was consumed by fire.

"Well," he says. "I've never heard of a Mockingjay that doesn't sing." He took a swig from his bottle.

"Why are you here?"

"Good news, actually." He wiped his nose. "Would you like to here it?"

"No." After years of bad news, even good news sounded bad.

"It's about Coin," he says anyway. "There was more talk, they decided you can leave 12 at your own free will."

I jumped up, my legs and back stiff. "what! Why?"

"Turns out Coin deserved you killing her." He got up as well and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let's just say she had a few unmarked files who's contents suggested she would have turned into a Snow-like figure." 

Snow. The evil ex-president of Panam. Died from laughing as I shot that arrow into the future Presidents heart. He was the one I was meant to shoot. But I couldn't.

I still don't know why.

"So... I'm free to go back to 13?"

"And 2." He winked.

"What if I want to stay in 12?" 12 was my home. I grew up here. Memories of hunting with my father and with Gale were made here. Some of the few good memories.

But the Capitol took them. Changed them. Ruined them.

Just like everything else.

"So where will you go, sweetheart?"

His ignorant nickname lit a spark in me. I knew where I was going. No districts. No capitol. No home.

"I'm going to the forest, Haymitch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is so short… I'll update again soon to make up for it! Pinky-swear! Haha, well enjoy and comment if you can! I don't and never will own The Hunger Games! Well, I bought the book, but you know what I mean….**

**3 Lii**

The phone rang on and on and on. Its ring slicing through the air, demanding me to answer it. Instead I'm watching the dust swirl through the air. I exhale and they scatter away, perhaps frightened by the wind or simply pushed away. The ringing stopped.

In truth, I was in denial. I want to go to the forest more than anything, but… Who in their right mind would join me? Fighting for survival everyday, losing all dignity… In truth I want people to go with me. I don't want to lose all connection with humanity either… But maybe I did. If humanity was killing off your children and starving others then I wanted no part in it. In truth, I also want to be alone. I want isolation from so called humans. I have my handful I can still trust, though…

The phone made me jump again. Who on earth would keep calling me like this? I grunt and push myself off the couch and towards the phone. A bird is singing outside the kitchen window and I pause to listen. The next ring drives the bird away.

"H'lo?" I say, sounding as impatient as I was.

"Katniss." The voice belongs to Gale. I haven't heard from him since I killed coin. I realize I'm still mad at him for not shooting me. That was our mutual agreement. If in the hands of the Capitol or an enemy, kill the half in danger. I broke that promise in the Capitol, but I never though he would too.

"What do you want, Gale?" I snap. There was a pause. "You there?"

"Yeah," he mutters. "Katniss, you got to answer the phone more often. I don't have all the time in the world to wait and see if you'll pick up."

"Oh, don't you? What with your 'fancy job' and all I suppose you wouldn't." Why am I so angry? I didn't shoot him so he didn't shoot me. We both turned out fine anyways. We'll, fine being alive.

"There's no fancy job. I'm in 13. What the hell are you talking about?" he says.

"What…" Haymitch. Next time I see him will be the last.

He laughs. "Haymitch, no?" I nod then realize body gestures aren't transported through the phone.

"Yeah, he was most likely drunk when he delivered the message…"

He laughed without humor once. "Well, drunk lies to the side, I was wondering something…"

"What now?"

He sniffed. "Haymitch called, saying you're headed to the forest… You planning on going solo?"

That was unlike Haymitch to tell my plans to someone. "I don't know yet."

"Well," he says. "If you are interested, I'm willing to go along"

"Of course you are," I sigh. I hate talking through the phone. I want to see him in person. "Take the train done here tomorrow if you're serious."

"I AM serious, Katniss," he says. "I want to go with you. The districts weren't made for people like us."

"Yeah. See you then." I hung up. The phone rang. I moaned.

"What, Gale?"

"It's me."

The voice is Peeta's.


End file.
